


Detour: a Michael & Daniel FlashFic

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Homelessness, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Daniel take a short detour on their road trip.  (The characters in this flash are from my original story, Silent Scream.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour: a Michael & Daniel FlashFic

**Author's Note:**

> Elia Cometti, an Italian runway model, plays the role of Michael Golland. Channing Tatum is Daniel Hart. The writing prompt: "If we get arrested, it's your fault."

“You’re distracted. Is it the food? Because mine’s surprisingly edible, considering it only cost us twenty-eight dollars.”

Daniel reluctantly pulled his gaze away from the window and considered the beautiful man smirking arrogantly at him from across the table.

“My food’s fine, Michael. It’s the scenery in this town that sucks.” He nodded toward the window.

Across the busy street, a park lay nestled among the palms, benches filled with families having a day of fun in the sun; dogs on leashes, enjoying their once-daily walk along the footpaths; couples lounging in the lush grass on a blanket, soaking up some Vitamin D. But not everyone in that park was enjoying their day.

“I see what you mean,” Michael snickered. “There’s a cow-path that actually thinks it’s a street, and a bunch of scraggly palm trees trying to convince us it’s a park. This place is definitely not L.A. Let’s get out of this town and hit the road.”

“No,” Daniel answered, tearing his gaze away from the window once again. “I want to order some sandwiches to go.”

Michael’s mouth dropped open as if he’d been asked to strip naked and dance in the middle of the street. “To go? You expect me to eat in the car while we drive?? That’s medieval, Daniel. We’ll stop somewhere else for dinner. We don’t need to take stuff to go.”

“It’s not for us,” Daniel said, ignoring Michael’s moral outrage and signaling for their waitress, who scurried over to their table in a matter of moments.

“Need something else?” she asked, smiling sweetly.

Daniel quickly consulted the limited menu. “We’d like ten of these club sandwiches. To go, please.”

After the waitress left, Michael narrowed his eyes, his clear blue gaze drilling a hole in Daniel’s forehead. “It’s not for us? Then who’s it for??”

“Look out that window, at the park, and tell me what you see,” Daniel said.

Michael studied the scene while Daniel studied _him._ This time together on their road trip had only served to cement Daniel’s feelings for this handsome, but flawed, man. Michael lived an insulated life back in L.A. It was hard for him to see the real world through the privileged tint of his designer sunglasses.

Michael described the scene just as Daniel had expected him to: people trying to enjoy a pleasant day, even though they had the misfortune to live inside the 'anal cavity of the United States'—his derisive nickname for Florida.  But when it came to reality, Michael saw only what he wanted to see. It was as if he had a built-in filter that blotted out all of the uncomfortable things in the world around him. Daniel sighed, but he wasn’t angry. He loved Michael, despite his unrealistic view of the world.

“Look again, babe, and this time really look.”

It took him a while longer, but Michael eventually got it. He turned his gaze back to Daniel and sighed. “Homeless people.”

Daniel nodded.

Michael sighed again at seeing the determination in his lover’s eyes. “The whole world is hopelessly broken, Daniel. There are homeless people in every city all over the world. You can’t save them all.”

“No, but I can help ten. Here. Today,” he said, as the waitress arrived with his to-go order.

While Michael got out his wallet to pay, the waitress turned her attention to him. “I heard part of your conversation, about the homeless. And since you guys are the cutest things to pass through this town in a long time, I’m going to do you a favor and let you in on a little secret.” Her perky smile faded. “It’s illegal to feed the homeless here.”

It had been a long time since Daniel had felt the level of fury that was burning in his gut at her pronouncement. He glanced at Michael, saw his expression swiftly change from disinterest to dismay, but he concluded the exchange of bills for a receipt without comment.

Daniel grabbed the bag of sandwiches and headed for the door, with Michael trailing behind him. As soon as they stepped outside, the oppressive heat of a Florida summer hit them both in the face with the force of a scorned lover.

“We don’t have time for this detour. We’ve still got a long drive to the Everglades,” Michael stated, trying to sound excessively put out, but not quite succeeding.

“I think the mosquitoes will survive another day without your firm, sexy ass to nibble on,” Daniel added, chuckling.

Michael rolled his eyes, the way he always did when Daniel commented on his exceedingly hot body. “So, you’re really going to do this?”

“Yep.”

Michael sighed deeply in resignation. “If we get arrested, it’s your fault.”

“There are some things worth getting arrested for,” Daniel said quietly.

Michael just shook his head, choosing not to start an argument on a baking sidewalk in ninety-plus degree weather.

“You have enough money for bail?” Daniel asked. “This might get expensive.”

Michael snickered. “That’s the kind of money I keep in my sock.”

Daniel smiled, pleased to hear Michael’s snobby millionaire sense of humor make an appearance, despite the fact that Daniel was about to ruin their vacation.

“I think we need some bottled water to go with these sandwiches,” Michael said. “It’s as hot as my ass out here.”

Daniel laughed. _Damn, I love this man._

\----------------------------------------

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The number of cities in the United States that are passing laws to make it illegal to feed the homeless is obscene. "Food Sharing", as it is commonly known, is either outright illegal in many cities, or they have established so many ridiculous regulations (what kind of food, how it's supposed to be packaged, and who is allowed to "share" their food) as to make it virtually impossible for anyone to help, even churches.

 


End file.
